tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Denise Paul
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Associate producer Producer Script editor | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Doctor Who (2005) | first = }} Denise Paul is a television producer, script editor and script producer. She is best known for her work on the 2005 Doctor Who revival series. Denise began on the show with series six as an associate producer, but also worked as a script producer on the season. With series seven, she became a full producer. Denise is also known for working as a script editor on the British crime drama series Taggart. She was credited in twenty-seven episodes of the program between 2005 and 2010. In 2006, Denise was a script editor on four episodes of another crime drama show, Rebus. As Associate producer Doctor Who (2005) * Doctor Who: The Impossible Astronaut * Doctor Who: Day of the Moon * Doctor Who: The Curse of the Black Spot * Doctor Who: The Rebel Flesh * Doctor Who: The Almost People * Doctor Who: A Good Man Goes to War * Doctor Who: Let's Kill Hitler * Doctor Who: The Girl Who Waited * Doctor Who: The God Complex * Doctor Who: The Wedding of River Song * Doctor Who: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe * Doctor Who: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship As Producer Doctor Who (2005) * Doctor Who: Closing Time * Doctor Who: The Bells of Saint John * Doctor Who: The Rings of Akhaten * Doctor Who: Nighmare in Silver * Doctor Who: The Name of the Doctor * Doctor Who: The Night of the Doctor As Script producer Doctor Who (2005) * Doctor Who: Asylum of the Daleks * Doctor Who: A Town Called Mercy * Doctor Who: The Power of Three * Doctor Who: The Angels Take Manhattan * Doctor Who: The Snowmen * Doctor Who: Cold War * Doctor Who: Hide * Doctor Who: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS * Doctor Who: The Crimson Horror As Script editor Rebus * Rebus: The Black Book * Rebus: Let It Bleed * Rebus: Resurrection Men * Rebus: The Naming of the Dead Taggart * Taggart: Puppet on a String * Taggart: The Wages of Sin * Taggart: In Camera * Taggart: Mind Over Matter * Taggart: A Death Foretold * Taggart: Cause to Kill * Taggart: Dead Man Walking * Taggart: Law * Taggart: The Best and the Brightest * Taggart: The Thirteenth Step * Taggart: Tenement * Taggart: Judgement Day * Taggart: Island * Taggart: Point of Light * Taggart: Safer * Taggart: The Caring Game * Taggart: Homesick * Taggart: Crossing the Line * Taggart: Lifeline * Taggart: Cold Reader * Taggart: Grass * Taggart: Bad Medicine * Taggart: Abuse of Trust * Taggart: Silent Truth * Taggart: Fallen Angels * Taggart: Bloodsport * Taggart: Ends of Justice Notes & Trivia Other works * Denise Paul was also a producer on the "Pond Life" series of webisodes, which related to series seven of Doctor Who and involved Amy Pond and Rory Williams. External Links References